Many lighting applications are moving from conventional light sources to light-emitting diode (LED) sources. One area where LEDs are used is in display boards where the LEDs are arranged in strings wherein the LEDs are connected in series. One problem with arranging LEDs in strings is that all the LEDs in the string are managed together. For example, all the LEDs are turned off and on, and thus dimmed, together. The LEDs are not controlled individually. In addition, if one LED becomes dysfunctional with an open circuit, the entire string of LEDs may become dysfunctional and there is no way for a controller to resolve the problem.